


Bonfire

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Beer, Bonfire, F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Hughes invites everyone to a bonfire to celebrate the coming of Autumn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt "Bonfire" for riza-hawkqueen on Tumblr.

The sounds of laughter and chatter filled the air as Roy trudged through the dark woods toward his parked car. Hughes had invited everyone to a bonfire at the local park to celebrate the beginning of Autumn and Roy had been put in charge of bringing beer. He bought several cases and could only carry so many at a time to and from his car, but Hughes was too engrossed in conversation and staring lovingly at his fiance Gracia to help carry anything, so Roy was forced to do it himself.

On his second trip to his car, he noticed he was not alone on the path and as the figure drew closer, he instantly recognized who it was.

“I should have known you would arrive early as well, Lieutenant.”

Riza smiled softly at Roy and though he could barely see it, it still made his chest blossom with warmth.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Colonel. I baked some cookies and was finished sooner than expected so I just decided to come early.”

Roy grinned. He loved her cookies and was excited that Riza might make Hughes second guess his opinion on Gracia’s cookies being the best. He stepped closer to Riza and snatched one of the cookies from the tray she was holding.

“Your cookies are always delicious,” he said, wolfing down the sweet in seconds and licking the crumbs off his fingers.

Riza frowned at him, though it was only halfheartedly.

“Save some for the others,” she scolded and held the tray out of his reach when he went for another cookie. 

With the tray being pulled away unexpectedly, Roy’s hand brushed against hers and he stilled, frowning at the warmth and electricity that shot through him. Apparently, she felt it too as her eyes widened a fraction and despite the darkness, Roy noticed. 

He kept his hand on hers for a few seconds, moving ever so slightly closer to her, eyes glued to hers, expression unreadable, before he reluctantly dropped his arm back to his side.

“I, uh, I was on my way back to my car to get the rest of the beer so I’ll see you at the camp.”

“All right.”

They went their separate ways, though the tension and almost magnetic pull between them did not dissipate. 

Roy made the trek from his car to the bonfire even slower than the first time and when he returned Hughes had even noticed how long he’d been gone.

“Took you long enough, Roy! Everyone’s already shown up!”

Roy dropped the cases of beer next to the bench Hughes was sitting on and flopped down next to his friend, grabbing a beer for himself and Hughes. 

“Yeah, well if someone had just helped out I wouldn’t have even had to go back for the rest.”

“Psh, whatever,” Hughes scoffed, cracking open his beer and taking a slug. “You wouldn’t have wanted get up either if you had a girl. Gracia is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. She’s amazing! Wonderful! You should find yourself a wife! I bet you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time if you did.”

Roy knew Hughes was mostly jesting and was just looking out for his happiness, but it still stung just a bit. There was only one woman Roy would ever want and she was unattainable no matter how strongly they felt for each other.

Roy glanced toward the opposite side of the bonfire where Riza sat talking with Rebecca. Riza seemed to sense him looking at her and turned to him. Their eyes met and as the flames flickered and danced in her eyes, he could see the adoration and longing there, knowing it reflected his own gaze.

He turned away from her to stare into the fire and tried to convince himself that it was enough.

It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.


End file.
